


Cooking Is For Campfires

by Drakyr



Category: Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakyr/pseuds/Drakyr
Summary: Having spent most of their lives without homes, Darc and Lilia are more accustomed to campfires than kitchens. This is a look at a few moments from a night spent cooking and bonding under the stars. Super fluff with implied sex.





	Cooking Is For Campfires

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, this is inspired by a meme on Tumblr. Really, there needs to be more content for this fandom, and this pairing.

            “Darc, look!” Lilia pointed to the base of a nearby tree, excitement sharp in her voice.

 

            Darc turned. “Hm? Oh hey, it’s those little white mushrooms! We should grab some for dinner.”

 

            She was already halfway there, pouch open. “They’re some of my favourite food. Mother and I called it a good day whenever we found some.” Her deft hands plucked mushrooms, the ghost of their flavour on her tongue.

 

            “Geedo liked them, but then again, she loved eating anything. I’d steal some for myself though – and I never got caught.” He hated poisoning their conversation with that name. Thinking of her usually filled him with an empty chill, but vindication warmed it away this time.

 

            Lilia stood up, her bag that much thicker, and rejoined Darc’s side. The setting sun framed her smiling face, a halo of orange-pink that brought out the red tones in her hair. “Sometimes, joy comes from the littlest things.”

 

            “Y-Yeah…”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

            “And…there.” Lilia took a step back, hands on her hips. “I may not remember how to work an oven very well, but I can set up a roasting spit.” Two rabbits, thick and rubbed with scavenged herbs, began roasting over the campfire.

 

            Darc smirked. “Heh heh, food tastes better cooked over smoke and fire anyway. “

 

            “I agree. I don’t miss cooking in the kitchen all that much.” She took a seat near her companion, mushrooms and herbs steaming in a small pan in the embers. “We’re fine enough cooks without fancy kitchens.”

 

            He paused. “I never really thought of cooking as a skill, exactly. It’s just…something you do to survive.”

 

            “It can be a skill.” She cocked her head to the side some. “Now you know something else you’re good at.”

 

            “Surviving? I know that much.”

 

            “Cooking, silly.” Lilia opened her arms in a wide, dramatic gesture. “Let it be known that Darc, King of the Deimos, is a good cook.”

 

            He laughed. “I’m sure that’ll strike fear into the hearts of my enemies.”

 

            “What about the fact that you’re also a good friend? And a great partner?”

 

            “They definitely can’t know that!”

 

            “Your secret’s safe with me,” Lilia answered with a giggle. She leaned in closer, her voice dropping. “As well as the fact that you’re good with…” Blushing, her eyes moved to the roasting food. Her voice, however, didn’t lose any strength. “Making love…”

 

            “Ah – “ His eyes widened. “Well…thanks.”

 

            “You’re welcome,” she said with another laugh.

 

            “But you know, that one’s a joint effort. That’s a skill we can both acknowledge.

 

            They leaned in for a kiss. Upon parting, Lilia slipped a roasted mushroom past his lips, her fingertip lingering with it for a blink of a second.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

            “I think you burped louder than me,” joked Darc.

 

            Shyness crept into her voice. “Oh, really?”

 

            “I bet Drakyrnia heard it all the way up the mountain.”

 

            “Don’t be so mean!”

 

            They laughed together, letting it fade to the sounds of crickets, and the bones from their dinner cracking in the fire. The bones were all that remained. With so much of their lives spent in danger and hiding, neither of them left food to waste.

 

            “Say…” Darc began. “Earlier, you said you didn’t miss kitchens all that much…”

 

            “Yes?”

 

            “What _do_ you miss? You didn’t have it for long, but you actually had a home. With a family.”

 

            “The family, really.” She paused, mulling over memory. “There were little things, but really, they don’t mean as much as the home itself. Things like my bed, or my widow with the fruit tree…they were just things. It was what Mother and Father and I made it…”

 

            “I…I didn’t want to upset you…” said Darc as he watched Lilia take a deep breath.

 

            Her eyes went half-lidded. “It’s a strange feeling, isn’t it? Missing a home you barely had…”

 

            “And the things that could’ve been…” Darc touched his birthmark, then forced himself to tend to the fire. “It doesn’t matter now, but I think about that sometimes anyway. It’s such a stupid thing to worry about. Why should a home matter, anyway? Isn’t it just a building?”

 

            “It’s not the building so much, but the meaning it holds.” Lilia tucked a piece of hair back. “Home is a place you share with the people you care about. It’s where you know you can find peace when the day is done. At least, that’s how I remember it.”

 

            “But I feel that way with you,” he responded, shrugging.

 

            Lilia blushed.

 

            Darc blushed when he realized the weight of his words.

 

            Lilia turned him to her for a kiss.

 

            She did it again, later, when they lay half in their clothes and half out, warmer and brighter than the fire.

 

            “We should cook together more often,” she whispered.


End file.
